Blaise Ryndes
Blaise Ryndes was a bubbleologist act from Season 1 of JayGT. He was eliminated in the Judge Cuts. Blaise returned for Season 13, where he was again eliminated in the Judge Cuts. Background Blaise Ryndes (pronounced Rhinedees) first discovered his love of magic in 2011 after receiving a magic kit for his 10th birthday. He quickly mastered the dozen or so illusions that came with it, and hungered for more. Fortunately Tampa is home to the Magic Emporium, which is one of the few remaining brick and mortar magic shops still in existence. Gary Barker and the staff there were so supportive and provided a forum where Blaise could practice and hone his skills. After about a year, he had gotten pretty good and started doing shows for the neighborhood kids. It was around this time that he made the announcement that he wanted to audition for Amercia’s Got Talent. His advisers suggested that even though his magic ability was strong, that he might want to add a different dimension to his act that made him more unique since there are literally thousands of good magicians in the industry. Blaise’s dad mentioned that he had seen a man performing an act with bubbles back in the early 1980’s. Thanks to the internet they were able to figure out who this man was. His name was Tom Noddy. Tom is arguably the originator of the bubble arts. Blaise was immediately hooked and began to develop a bubble routine inspired by Tom’s work and that of the dozen or so professionals that perform in this rare genre around the world. Within a few months he became so adept that began to compete and win in dozens of local talent competitions. Often he would be the only novelty act in a field of dancers, singers or musicians. His notoriety began to spread and in the later part of 2012 he began to receive requests to perform his act professionally. Since then Blaise has demonstrated his unique talent for literally thousands of people at dozens of events from Tampa to San Diego. Some of his more notable performances have been for the Tampa Bay Rays, the grand opening of the St. Josephs Pediatric Emergency Room and The Faces of Courage camp for kids with cancer and other life threatening illnesses. He had his own 30 minute show at the Pasco County Fair and performed a solo show for 1,500 kids at the Summer Explosion Camp for Grace Family Church. He has performed for corporate events, schools, charities, churches, civic groups and birthday parties. He has been featured on Good Day Tampa Bay and has been heralded as the youngest professional bubble performer in the world. His goal is to have his own permanent show in one of the big entertainment centers like Orlando or Las Vegas. In addition to his magic and bubble talents, Blaise is also an accomplished juggler and balloon artist. https://www.facebook.com/pg/OfficialBlaiseRyndes/about/ Audition Blaise Ryndes was one of the bonus acts that skipped the audition round. Judge Cuts Blaise Ryndes' Judge Cuts performance in Episode 105 consisted of performing a scientific bubble show which involved a bubble wall. Cards and guest judge Pennies gave him standing ovations. Blaise's performance was not strong enough for the judges to send him to the Quarterfinals, eliminating him from the competition along with Khusugtun. Category:Acts Category:Bonus Acts Category:Season 1 Acts Category:Season 1 Bonus Acts Category:Novelty Acts Category:Season 1 Novelty Acts Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Season 13 Acts Category:Season 13 Novelty Acts Category:Accepted Acts Category:Season 13 Accepted Acts